Bananas
by Travels-in-Time
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to the 47th annual banana convention. But what happens when he enters the banana eating contest? Very long oneshot, constructive critisism is very much appreciated. Minor spelling and grammar errors now edited.


**

* * *

I do not own Doctor Who in any way. This is a very long oneshot, and my first attempt at writing a story fo Doctor Who rather than poetry. Please don't flame, although constructive criticism is very much appreciated.**

* * *

Rose watched as the Doctor bounced around the TARDIS console, a maniac grin spread across his face.

"Where are we?" she asked, wondering what could've put him in such a good mood.

"London" said the Doctor brightly, reaching for his coat and jamming his glasses onto his face.

"When?"

"2007. Now grab your jacket-it's cold out there" The Doctor turned and bounced down the walkway to the doors.

"Slow down Doctor!" laughed Rose, tugging her arms through the sleeves of her denim jacket. "First thing's first; your coat's on inside out."

The Doctor blinked in surprise, but took off his coat and made the adjustments. "Can we go now?" he asked, bouncing on the spot in impatience and excitement.

"One more thing." Rose stepped forward and gently pulled off his glasses. "These are your reading glasses Doctor. You don't need them on now-this is London; the pavement isn't made of words."

The Doctor smiled and slipped his glasses into his pocket. "Fine. Can we go now Rose, pleeeeease?" He pouted like an impatient child and Rose laughed.

"Yes. Now we can go" she stepped back and gestured for the Doctor to go ahead and he opened the TARDIS door with a grin.

* * *

Rose stared at the scene before her with an open mouth. She'd stepped out of the TARDIS and around a corner to find herself in the middle of some sort of market. Under the cover of a gigantic white marquee, people everywhere she looked were selling some form of banana related product. She turned to face the Doctor, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Welcome to the 47th annual banana convention!" he looked at Rose, then back out at the hive of activity surrounding them.

Rose frowned in confusion. "Why are they holding it in London?"

"Why not?" the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and began to lead her around through rows of stalls and long white tables. "Off you go then." He said brightly as they reached the end of yet another row. "Have fun. Wander round and meet me back at the TARDIS in an hour or two. All the food's free, so taste whatever you want. Oh, and the toilets are over there" he added, pointing vaguely to his right.

Rose laughed at his uncontained excitement."How many of these have you been to, Doctor?" she asked.

"47" he replied with a grin. "Now run along and have fun" And before Rose had a chance to comment, the Doctor was gone, lost in the steadily growing crowd of other banana enthusiasts.

* * *

Rose wandered in and out of the endless line of stalls and tables, tasting occasionally but mostly just observing. She liked bananas, but she failed to see why the Doctor loved them so much. There were plenty of better tasting foods in the universe. Chocolate was a good example. She was just wondering whether or not she could convince the Doctor to take her to a chocolate convention one day when...

"There you are!"

Rose spun around to find the Doctor behind her. And jammed on top of his spiky brown hair....

Rose burst out laughing. "What on earth are you wearing?" The Doctor had somehow managed to find himself a hat shaped like a giant banana peel.

He grinned. "What, this? Two quid from a little stall three rows over" he pointed to his right.

Rose raised an eyebrow."I thought you said everything was free?"

"I said all the food was free... Ooh, look!" the Doctor cried in sudden excitement. He grabbed Rose by the wrist and began to drag her along. "A banana eating contest!"

Rose pulled her hand out of his tight grip and yanked on the back of his coat. Coming to a sudden stop, he tuned to face her."What?"

Rose placed her hands firmly on her hips, causing the Doctor to think of Jackie. "Please don't slap me" he whimpered pathetically. Rose laughed.

"I'm not going to. Just tell me, how many bananas have you eaten already?"

"Don't know. I stopped counting after 30. Now come on Rose, I'm going to miss the contest!" He turned to walk away, but Rose grabbed his coat again

Rose stared at him. "30! I'd be sick if I at more than two in one sitting!"

The Doctor grinned and patted his stomach."Time Lord" he reminded her. "I can eat twice as much as you can and not feel sick. Different metabolism, remember? Now come, on Rose! They're starting in a minute!" He yanked his coat out of her grip and turned and ran, puling out a wallet that Rose knew held his psychic paper. She ran after him, knowing there was no way she could talk him out of it._ "He's going to make himself sick" _she thought_ "I don't care what he says; no-one can eat that much and feel fine afterwards."_

Catching up to him at last, Rose saw the Doctor talking to a man holding a megaphone, holding up his psychic paper. Obviously the man was being shown an entry form of some sort. Rose looked around; three long tables covered with bananas stood in the centre of a circle of hay-bales. People sat around talking and waiting for the contest to begin. Some of them were wearing hats like the Doctor's. Two men and a woman were standing around the banana laden tables._ "Obviously the other contestants"_ thought Rose, sitting down on a bale of hay with a sigh. She prayed that the Doctor wouldn't make himself sick.

Meanwhile the Doctor was looking at the man with the megaphone hopefully. "ATTENTION" said the man at last, the volume of the megaphone at such close proximity making Rose wince, "ATTENTION, WE HAVE A LATE ENTRY TO THE BANANA EATING CONTEST, MR. JOHN SMITH"

The Doctor grinned from ear to ear and took his place at the table with the other contestants. Catching sight of Rose, he winked at her. She rolled her eyes in response, but gave the Doctor a cheerful wave. He barely had time to wave back when the man with the megaphone rang a bell to signal the start of the contest. Rose sighed and settled herself comfortably on the hay-bale as the Doctor peeled his first banana.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MR. JOHN SMITH IS THE WINNER OF THE BANANA EATING CONTEST. CONGRATULATIONS, MR. SMITH"

Rose applauded along with the rest of the crowd as the man with the megaphone handed the Doctor a small, painted plaster banana in way of a trophy. He nodded politely to the crowd and then stumbled over to where Rose was waiting. He sat down next to her and grinned. Up close, Rose could see that he looked a little green.

"Well done" she said with a smile, giving his hand a small squeeze. "How many of those do you have stashed somewhere in the TARDIS?" she added, indicating his trophy.

"Three or four" he muttered. "I've been to these things before" He pulled of his hat and ran a hand through his hair with a moan. Rose put a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"You feel sick, don't you?" she asked kindly, but with an air of smugness. "I tried to warn you."

The Doctor gave her a small smile and jammed his hat back on his head. He stood up slowly. Rose joined him and held his hand."D'you want to go back to the TARDIS?" she asked, leading him through the rows of tables.

"I think I need a lie-down" said the Doctor weakly. "I think I ate too much"

Rose couldn't help but laugh. "So much for your superior Time Lord metabolism. Come on, let's get you back to the TARDIS and I'll make you a cup of tea." The Doctor nodded weakly and moaned again.

"Nearly there" Rose reassured him in a comforting voice. "Here we are, gimmie the keys" The Doctor fumbled in his coat pocket for the TARDIS key and handed it to her. She unlocked the door and pushed the Doctor inside.

"Go on" she said, gesturing to his chair near the console. "You relax; I'll make you a cup of tea. That'll make the stomach ache go away-it always works for me."

The Doctor sat down and put his trophy on the floor. Pulling of his hat, he listened to the sound of Rose filling the kettle and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Here you go Doctor" said Rose gently, handing the Doctor a steaming mug of tea. "Drink this." The Doctor took an obedient sip and Rose noticed that he was looking a little less green. He smiled at her.

"Thanks Rose" he said, taking another large sip. "I think I've learned something today."

Rose raised an eyebrow in mock confusion. "And what was that then?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"That I can't eat as many bananas as I thought I could" replied the Doctor with a grin. He drained the last of his tea. "Thank you for that" he set his mug down next to his trophy. And then with shocking speed for a man who was just getting over a stomach ace, he was on his feet again, bouncing around the TARDIS console, flicking switches. Rose laughed and picked up his mug before he kicked it over. You just couldn't keep the Doctor down for long.

"Now then" he said brightly "Where shall we go? I know, how about 2096? Still in London of course!" he added, flicking another switch.

Rose laughed. "I don't know-what happens in 2096?"

The Doctor flashed her his best maniac grin. "Rose," he said "What do you think of strawberries?"

* * *

**Well there you go then. What do you think? Why not send me a review and let me know. Also, sorry if the charactes are a little OOC; I haven't had much experience writing for the Doctor Who category.**

* * *


End file.
